Faded Away
by Alchemist55
Summary: Jack is still stuck behind the door, and Halloween Town chaned thanks to Shelly and Oogie. Whats up now?
1. The Lost Memorys

Faded Away

**The sequel to "Remember Me" is here. This dedication goes out to… my teacher Mrs. Keezer! She rocks and is really cool, now lets get back to our story…**

The Lost Memorys.

Jack was so low on energey, that he could have died. His whole body had lost its heart.Every memory of that girl had faded away. She was gone. Never to be remembered again. It was meant that way, unfourtantley the girl was probably dead by now. It had been five years since he had seen her. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to go get some food. Two years back, a family of raccoons stuck in Wayward Town had taken Jack in. He was surprised that they had done such a nice thing. Jack trudged back down a little farther, he was not aware of what was going on in the town behind the door…

**I had to make this chap short cause I gotta go and get redy for my b-ball game. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I am hoping to get the next chap up tommrow.SEe ya until then!**


	2. The New Halloween Town

Faded Away

**The sequel to "Remember Me" is here. This dedication goes out to… my teacher Mrs. Keezer! She rocks and is really cool, now lets get back to our story…**

The Lost Memorys.

Jack was so low on energey, that he could have died. His whole body had lost its heart.Every memory of that girl had faded away. She was gone. Never to be remembered again. It was meant that way, unfourtantley the girl was probably dead by now. It had been five years since he had seen her. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to go get some food. Two years back, a family of raccoons stuck in Wayward Town had taken Jack in. He was surprised that they had done such a nice thing. Jack trudged back down a little farther, he was not aware of what was going on in the town behind the door…

**I had to make this chap short cause I gotta go and get redy for my b-ball game. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I am hoping to get the next chap up tommrow.SEe ya until then!**

**Well, im back wid chap two! Thank you, everyone of you who reviewd in the past chapter! I was nervous this story wouldn't live up to its predeccsor. This dediocation goes out to all of you! You guys are the best fans I could ever ask for and support me 100 percent. **

The New Halloween Town

The flowers that Shelly had help plant bloomed up. The bitch had opened all the doors at once, making all the worlds hit Halloween Town straight on. Now a little bit of each world had effected Halloween town. That's when Sally ran up to Shelly and slapped her, pushing the last button…

**That was way to short but, once again I have a baseball game to get to! Im sorry, peps! Keep the reviews flowing though plz! See ya later!**


	3. Jack Goes Crazy

Faded Away

**The sequel to "Remember Me" is here. This dedication goes out to… my teacher Mrs. Keezer! She rocks and is really cool, now lets get back to our story…**

The Lost Memorys.

Jack was so low on energey, that he could have died. His whole body had lost its heart.Every memory of that girl had faded away. She was gone. Never to be remembered again. It was meant that way, unfourtantley the girl was probably dead by now. It had been five years since he had seen her. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to go get some food. Two years back, a family of raccoons stuck in Wayward Town had taken Jack in. He was surprised that they had done such a nice thing. Jack trudged back down a little farther, he was not aware of what was going on in the town behind the door…

**I had to make this chap short cause I gotta go and get redy for my b-ball game. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I am hoping to get the next chap up tommrow.SEe ya until then!**

**Well, im back wid chap two! Thank you, everyone of you who reviewd in the past chapter! I was nervous this story wouldn't live up to its predeccsor. This dediocation goes out to all of you! You guys are the best fans I could ever ask for and support me 100 percent. **

The New Halloween Town

The flowers that Shelly had help plant bloomed up. The bitch had opened all the doors at once, making all the worlds hit Halloween Town straight on. Now a little bit of each world had effected Halloween town. That's when Sally ran up to Shelly and slapped her, pushing the last button…

**That was way to short but, once again I have a baseball game to get to! Im sorry, peps! Keep the reviews flowing though plz! See ya later!**

**Im Fiannaliy back! I may be mobbed, but I refuse to leave you guys like that. This chapter I will make long (For me.) Just to make you all very, very happy at me. Oh, yeah! Dedication goes out to… Tyler Heath! He has been my friend for a while and he helps me get better at picking up chicks, which I did. Yeah baby, I am taken! Sorry, let us move onto the story now**

Jack Goes Crazy

Jack touched his meat. He was so sick of the same shit every single day. He had had enough of this and wanted to move on with his life. But a part of his body felt like it was in… what was that place called again. See, he had even forgotten the name. The feeling of loneliness stalked Jack were ever he went. He tried to make a good life but it was impossible. Every day he would go and stare at the door for at least two hours. It wouldn't even budge. "FUCK IT!" Jack yelled and chucked his shoe at the door. That's when it clicked open…

**Jack gets out peoples! Lets hope he saves the Day! On top of b-ball, im strating a new Zoey 101 fic! I tell you, a life like this causes for a lot of Red Bull and Vault! Thanks again for reading guys!**


	4. THE END

Faded Away

**The sequel to "Remember Me" is here. This dedication goes out to… my teacher Mrs. Keezer! She rocks and is really cool, now lets get back to our story…**

The Lost Memorys.

Jack was so low on energey, that he could have died. His whole body had lost its heart.Every memory of that girl had faded away. She was gone. Never to be remembered again. It was meant that way, unfourtantley the girl was probably dead by now. It had been five years since he had seen her. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to go get some food. Two years back, a family of raccoons stuck in Wayward Town had taken Jack in. He was surprised that they had done such a nice thing. Jack trudged back down a little farther, he was not aware of what was going on in the town behind the door…

**I had to make this chap short cause I gotta go and get redy for my b-ball game. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I am hoping to get the next chap up tommrow.SEe ya until then!**

**Well, im back wid chap two! Thank you, everyone of you who reviewd in the past chapter! I was nervous this story wouldn't live up to its predeccsor. This dediocation goes out to all of you! You guys are the best fans I could ever ask for and support me 100 percent. **

The New Halloween Town

The flowers that Shelly had help plant bloomed up. The bitch had opened all the doors at once, making all the worlds hit Halloween Town straight on. Now a little bit of each world had effected Halloween town. That's when Sally ran up to Shelly and slapped her, pushing the last button…

**That was way to short but, once again I have a baseball game to get to! Im sorry, peps! Keep the reviews flowing though plz! See ya later!**

**Im Fiannaliy back! I may be mobbed, but I refuse to leave you guys like that. This chapter I will make long (For me.) Just to make you all very, very happy at me. Oh, yeah! Dedication goes out to… Tyler Heath! He has been my friend for a while and he helps me get better at picking up chicks, which I did. Yeah baby, I am taken! Sorry, let us move onto the story now**

Jack Goes Crazy

Jack touched his meat. He was so sick of the same shit every single day. He had had enough of this and wanted to move on with his life. But a part of his body felt like it was in… what was that place called again. See, he had even forgotten the name. The feeling of loneliness stalked Jack were ever he went. He tried to make a good life but it was impossible. Every day he would go and stare at the door for at least two hours. It wouldn't even budge. "FUCK IT!" Jack yelled and chucked his shoe at the door. That's when it clicked open…

**Jack gets out peoples! Lets hope he saves the Day! On top of b-ball, im strating a new Zoey 101 fic! I tell you, a life like this causes for a lot of Red Bull and Vault! Thanks again for reading guys!**

**Hello, once again we get back into our story! This will probably be the last chapter for Wayward Town (Thanks to Jack throwuing his shoe at the door.) Well, this dedication goes out to……. Mrs. Peters! Mrs. Peters was my fifth grade teacher and she just had her second baby! Lets get onto the story now!**

Saying Goodbye To Long-Loved Friends, Saying Hello To Lost Ones

"Jacky-poo!" Yelled Mother Racoon as Jack was about to step right through the door into the new Halloween Town...

A rush of air and pain hit Jack as he stepped through the door into another vaguely familiar worled. He took five looks around and saw a shape getting closer and closer to him on the horizion…

Sally screamed as all her memorys that had faded away came flooding back to her. Just seeing his face, she could tell the same effect was overcoming both of them…

Jack and Sally stayed in eachothers warm embrace for a good long time. All of the doors had suddenly gone back together. That's when Cupid came flying down. "Took care of that bitch and her machine Sally and Jack." Sally smiled and looked up at Jack. "No longer are you faded away." And they walked back into town square.

THE END

**Ah, yes. Nuthin better than a happy endin! I hope you all enjoyed this series and really know what its like to lose a little bit, but have it all come nack. I love you all and look out for something new not too far away…**


End file.
